


The Reason Why

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rodney really fell for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

It wasn't the mind-blowing sex (although that, of course, was incredible), or the fact that John was beautiful in a way that no  
scientist could quantify (God knows, but Rodney had tried), or the competency thing (Rodney no longer found it perverse that watching John strip and clean his guns made him hard and more than a little proud), or even the hidden intelligence (that John's ability with numbers made Rodney breathe harder came as no surprise whatsoever) that made Rodney fall so hard.

 

No, it was the affection given freely to someone who'd never received very much of it.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those times where I write a drabble and the notes are going to be almost as long. [doggeared](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=doggeared) wrote a lovely [ficlet](http://dogeared.livejournal.com/95660.html) showing a quietly affectionate moment between John and Rodney, and then, in a comment, [sheafrotherdon](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/) said something about no one ever giving Rodney something with affection. At which point, this drabble wrote itself, so my thanks go to both of them for the inspiration. Thanks also go to [darkrosetiger](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) for looking this over and correcting a phrase Rodney would never use.


End file.
